Seven Minutes in Heaven
by ZeldaxVocaloidxx
Summary: Since it's been so long that Kirito and all his friends from SAO had seen each other, Asuna decides to throw a party and invite them. What'll happen when Kirito and Lisbeth are stuck in a closet together for seven minutes? Lisbeth x Kirito oneshot!


**First SAO one-shot :DDD Lisbeth x Kirito cuz this pairing needs more love 3 Please enjoy this story! I do not own SAO or anything, I just wrote the story. And I did not invent the idea of "Seven minutes in heaven" either!**

* * *

It had been so long since Kirito and all his friend from SAO had seen each other, so Asuna decided to throw a party and invite all of their friends.

Kirito, Klein, Agil, Silica, Lisbeth and Sugu had showed up. It was late and everyone had drunk up a little; they were starting to get hot. (:D lol) They were sitting in a circle, talking and laughing.

Asuna went in the middle and took a bag in her hands. "May I have attention, please!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Asuna smiled. "There's that game I'd like to play with you guys. It's called Seven minutes in heaven."

Lisbeth blushed when she heard the name of the game. She had played it with some friends a few years ago.

Asuna continued what she was saying, "In this bag, there's one item that represent each guys here. Kirito's is a small wooden sword, Klein's is a red headband and Agil's is a plastic axe. Each of the girls here, except me because there's more girls than boys, has to pick one item. Then, you have to go in the closet for seven minute with the guy who owns the item you picked. Wanna play?" Asuna asked, a wide smile on her face.

Since everyone seemed to be okay with it, they started the game. Unfortunately for her, Lisbeth was the first one to play.

She went to pick an item in the bag. '_Please, not the sword, please, not the sword…_' she thought, blushing. She still had strong feelings for Kirito, but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

Lisbeth's heart skipped a beat when she saw she picked up the sword…

Kirito got up and smiled. "That one's mine, right? I guess I have to go in the closet with you now…" He walked up in front of the closet and opened it.

Asuna laughed and pushed Lisbeth and Kirito in the closet. "I'll open the door in seven minutes! Don't do anything too dirty to her, Kirito!" She said, closing the door.

Lisbeth's heart was pounding so hard, she was sure Kirito could hear it. It was really dark, but she could see where Kirito was standing. They stayed silent for a few seconds.

Kirito yawned and stretched his arms, putting them behind his head. "So… is there anything specific we're supposed to do? Or do we just have to wait?" He looked at Lisbeth.

Lisbeth blushed and looked down. "Uh… well… We're supposed to…" She blushed a darker red and gulped. Lisbeth sighed and looked up. "I guess we can just talk. It's not like there's any rules or anything like that."

Kirito glanced at her and slightly tilted his head to the left. "Have you played this before?" he asked.

Lisbeth nodded. "Hm."

"Oh? And what did you do?"

Lisbeth blushed badly and facepalmed to herself. She bit her lip and looked back at Kirito, putting her hands on her hips. "You really haven't changed, have you?" she thanked god Kirito couldn't see how badly she was blushing.

Kirito looked confused for a second, then smiled. "I guess not…"

His answer annoyed Lisbeth as she glared at him. Kirito gasped when Lisbeth grabbed him by his collar. She brought him closer to her face.

"You know what?" she asked. Kirito looked at her, confused. "I'm gonna show you how to play this game."

Lisbeth forcedly brought him to her lips, kissing him shyly. Kirito blushed slightly and looked at Lisbeth in disbelief. After a few moments, Kirito finally gave in and kissed back, slowly slipping his hands down to Lisbeth's waist. The kiss was hot and tasted a bit of alcohol, but Lisbeth didn't care.

When Lisbeth realized what she was doing, she pulled back and gasped, putting her hand on her mouth. She wouldn't dare to look up at Kirito to see his face expression.

The door opened at this very moment. Lisbeth could now see Kirito's face clearly. He was blushing and looked confused.

Asuna slapped Kirito's head. "Kirito! I told you to not do anything too dirty to her!"

Kirito rubbed his head and looked at Asuna. "But-"

Asuna slapped his arm to shut him up. Kirito moaned in pain.

Lisbeth looked down and sighed, still blushing.

"Lisbeth?"

Lisbeth looked up and saw a smiling Kirito looking at her. He was blushing lightly and rubbing his arm.

"This meant a lot to me."

* * *

**The End~ I know it was short :( please leave a review to let me know if you want more!** ^^


End file.
